


On My Way to You

by ChickenRage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, just a sprinkle of angst though, will update relationships as they develop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenRage/pseuds/ChickenRage
Summary: What is your last thought as you lay on your death bed? Lexa writes down her last thoughts in hopes they will reach Clarke. Set 105 years before the show.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

It was like a piece of her was being cut off, ripping part of her flesh. There was nothing to do; she was bounded to the very Earth that would be her grave.

**Chapter 1**

In her greatest despair, Lexa committed an act of selfishness and wrote to the love of her life.  
As she laid dying, fighting to breath, Lexa could only think of one thing: one person to be exact. She did not know if the message would ever reach her love. She hoped it did.  
Lexa was thankful now that she hadn’t use the sheets of paper and pen that her very first Sargent, Anya, had encouraged everyone in the battalion to keep with them. Lexa heard Anya’s words echo in the back her mind, “Write to your loved ones every time before you enter battle.”  
One can only assume Lexa knew that a time would come, like the one she was living, when she would need those sheets of paper and pen to write down her last words.  
Before she began to write, Lexa thought briefly of how the top fighter pilot in all of the 21st century had been taken down.

She was the best the entire military force had seen since World War I. Yet there she was: lying on the ground with her wings cut off and bleeding from her left leg.  
It had been a surprise attack.  
The Russian pilots had blocked her radar and she was blind. Lexa was still one heck of a pilot even without radar, but what happened next was unexpected.  
It appeared that these pilots had been studying her and knew that she never flew alone.  
Her second in command, Gustus, was always a few hundred meters away; this too, the Russians knew. The Russians were flying and attacked her second in command. He was gone in 2 seconds. Two of the Russians pilots fired simultaneously at his plane’s wings and was hit by a missile. He was gone with the wind.  
The Russians, then, changed their formation and initiated their pursuit for Lexa.  
Lexa was unaware that Gustus was gone, but she had a feeling that something was very wrong.  
The leader of the Russian pilots was first to attack; he initiated a storm of bullets to the jet’s engine but had very little success since Lexa managed to dodge most of them. Two Russians pilots, then, attempted the same maneuver that had left Gustus spiraling out of the sky.  
However, they only managed to scrape the left wing.  
The leader of the American pilots was not aware that there were four planes instead of three. In the same moment when Lexa realized this, she saw a missile coming straight for her. That split second that it took her to recognize the fourth plane was what caused her left leg to bleed.  
As she pushed the eject button and flew into the sky, a metal piece of debris cut into her skin and managed to make s small hole on her parachute.  
The leader of the Russian pilots witnessed this and, satisfied, radioed the rest of the crew to fly back to base. He was sure Lexa was done for.  
And she was, just not in the way he imagined.  
With the hole in her parachute, the smooth sailing that would land her safely on the ground became a violent, zig-zag spiral towards earth. With a hard thud that was echoed, Lexa landed and the pain in her leg increased.  
A small radio was installed in her suit and she sent an S.O.S. to whomever was closest. It had been five minutes before any noise was emitted from the radio. It brought great relief to Lexa when she heard Lincoln saying, “Hang on Lexa. I’m on my way.”  
Unfortunately, that relief only lasted 20 seconds. Lincoln said, “It’ll take me a little over an hour, but I’ll get to your location.”  
Lexa knew she would be dead by the time Lincoln reached her.

Lexa was brought back from her trance and she began to write her letter.

“My dearest Clarke,  
It is with great love that I write this letter. I know I said that I would never hurt you but I’m sorry that I’m going to hurt you now; this is something that is a little bit beyond my control.  
By the time you read this letter, if it ever reaches you, I will be gone and I’m sure that Anya will have informed you of this.  
Let’s not focus on the bad side of this letter; this is not why I’m writing this. I am writing this letter, to you my love, because I want you to remember our wonderful time together.  
All of the ups and downs. The laughter. And even the tears we shed because, ultimately, that made us stronger as individuals and as a couple.  
When, or if, the time comes and you’re ready, please move on. I cannot be at peace knowing you are suffering because of me.  
I will always love you Clarke – may we meet again.”  
– Lexa


	2. Chapter 2

**_ 10 years earlier _ **

Its spring and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom displayed their mixture of pink and white petals, creating the softest of colors; the pink petals decorated the sidewalks. All the other trees are colored a soft, bright green. Tourists walked around taking pictures of the all-too-famous monuments. To the locals, however, it was just another day in Washington, D.C. The Coffee Shop was a small but quite popular café in D.C. Despite all the on-going traffic and noise of the world, The Coffee Shop always managed to be almost as quiet as an abandoned library. This small coffee shop was located between the Lincoln Memorial and the Washington monument, next to the Constitution Gardens.

It was a clear day and the sun was shining onto the population of Washington as Lexa entered The Coffee Shop wearing a black tank top, dark blue jeans, and black boots that reached the middle of her calves. Paintings decorated the walls while the tables seemed to be scattered without any pattern in mind. The bright, soft reds of the paintings complemented the dark green tables and solid green chairs.

Lexa made her way to the counter. She thought about getting a tropical drink while trying to decide the flavor when a girl with blonde hair, blue jeans, and red converse walks in and takes the seat where Lexa usually sat and read. If it would have been any other person, Lexa would have been very, very angry. However, the moment she saw the girl, the world went completely still, and the color began to drain from every space except where the blonde haired girl was sitting. The girl was reading _The Fault in Our Stars_ by John Green. It sounds totally cliché and something right out of a movie, but that is exactly what happened when Lexa first laid eyes on the blonde girl.

While Lexa was waiting for her drink, she was debating whether or not to ask if she could join the girl or just take her drink and try to find someplace else to sit & read. It was like there was a war in her head as she tried to make a choice. As Lexa turned – drink and book in hand – she decided, “fuck it, the worst that can happen is she says no and I gotta find some other place to sit.” And so, she made her way to the table where the girl was sitting.

Lexa kept practicing in her head over and over and over again what she was going to say to the blonde girl. As soon as she was a few inches away from the table, her head went blank and Lexa just stood there until the blonde beauty noticed her and asked, “what can I help you with?” Again, Lexa just stood there staring at the girl like a brainless zombie. Somehow, this girl knew what Lexa wanted to ask and asked her, “would you like to sit with me and read together silently?” Lexa was shocked when the blonde asked her this; she wasn’t expecting the blonde to say yes to her request let alone be the one to ask Lexa to join her. Lexa didn’t even reply to the girl, she just sat down, smiled, and opened her book and began to read. Lexa thought she saw the blonde girl snickering behind her book when she just sat and said nothing.

They read in their peaceful bliss until their drinks were empty. Lexa kept stealing glances every chance she got. Then, the young blonde girl closed her book and began to gather her things. She stood up and so did Lexa. The girl waited for Lexa to say something but, again, she just stood there staring at her. To Lexa’s surprise, the blonde beauty emitted a little, harmonious giggle and turned to leave the small coffee shop. The blonde girl took a couple of steps before she stopped and turned around. “I don’t know if you can’t talk or something, but either way I don’t really care. I enjoyed your company today, and, if you’re free tomorrow, we should do this again,” the blonde said as she smiled at Lexa. At that, Lexa beamed the biggest smile that she has ever given in her life and furiously nodded her head. The blonde beauty she just smiled gloriously and said, “may we meet again my curious and mysterious friend” and waved goodbye before she continued her walk out of the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple chapters written and will be releasing them every few days (maybe every other day or every 3 days). After that, I'll probably aim to post a chapter a week. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Lexa was a nervous wreck. The thought of potentially meeting the blonde-haired girl again gave Lexa an entire swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

Normally, Lexa would just put on anything she saw because she didn’t care what she wore or the opinions of people. But today, Lexa was very self-conscious about what she was going to wear. Obviously if she hadn’t made a somewhat of a good impression on the girl, then the blonde wouldn’t have wanted Lexa to sit with her again, but Lexa began to overthink everything. So, Lexa tried to dress hipster-ish: tank top, leather jacket, jeans, sneakers, and light make-up (obviously). With how nervous Lexa was, she didn’t even look at the time and took off towards the coffee shop.

Lexa went to the usual spot with her drink and book and began to read. She got so lost in the book that she didn’t even notice when the girl sat down. The blonde saw how into her book Lexa was and decided not to disturb her. About 30 minutes had passed and Lexa put down her book to check the time when she saw the blonde girl sitting across from her. The air was knocked out of her lungs for a number of reasons. Number 1, the blonde looked so radiant. Number 2, she was reading the same book Lexa was reading. Number 3, the girl clearly had put as much effort as Lexa into getting ready and doing her make-up as well.

Lexa was 100% sure that her mouth was hanging open because the girl started laughing. Lexa thought, “I guess I wasn’t the only one stealing glances yesterday.” Lexa felt her cheeks go extremely hot and the blonde extended her right hand to her. Lexa took her hand and shook it. “I’m Clarke,” the blonde said with the softest voice in the world. Lexa kept shaking Clarke’s hand and she almost forgot that she hadn’t introduced herself. “I’m Lexa.”

“So you can talk then,” Clarke replied jokingly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Lexa.”

“Likewise,” Lexa responded. Clarke then removed her hand from Lexa’s and Lexa was surprised of how empty it now felt. Then, Clarke looked down at Lexa’s book and said, “I see we have a common interest other than drinking tropical drinks and this coffee shop.”

“ _Nightmares and Dreamscapes_ is a very interesting book that, I believe, takes horror into a new realm,” Lexa stated – trying to impress Clarke. Lexa guessed that Clarke caught on that she was trying to impress her so Clarke replied in almost the same tone, “Indeed it is. Although, there are some things that I would add to a couple of the stories I’ve read. Not that I’m saying that I can write better than Stephen King – because I can’t – but if I had been his editor, I would have suggested a couple of things here and there.”

Clarke smiled and continued, “If I’m being honest, I didn’t want to talk about the book; although, it is a good icebreaker. I’m more interested in you and I would like for us to get to know each other better over dinner.” Lexa felt her cheeks go hot again and blurted out, “You mean like a date?” Clarke chuckled softly and said, “Yes, a date. I didn’t want to say it was a date because this is only the second time we’ve met but yes, I’m interested in taking you on a date.” Lexa looked down and replied shyly, “Okay, but I’ve haven’t been on a date in a while so I might be super awkward.”

“That’s okay; I’ll make it easy. We’ll play 21 questions. I’ll ask a question and then you ask one until we both have asked 21 questions,” Clarke said with a small smile. Lexa smiled as well and almost shouted, “Okay! But where do we meet?” Clarke thought about this for a while and finally said, “How about we meet here. Right by that tree,” and pointed to the tree that was right outside The Coffee Shop. “At 7:30, I’ll be waiting for you, okay?” Clarke finished sounding extremely excited and smiling the bright smile that Lexa had so quickly fallen in love with. “Okay, 7:30 it is,” Lexa said smiling in return. Clarke noticed that something shifted in Lexa and (worried) she asked, “Lexa, what’s wrong?”

“I, I don’t know what I should wear to our date,” Lexa replied half broken-hearted. The look of worry of Clarke’s beautiful face was replaced by, yet another beautiful smile. “Just wear something casual. We’re not going to have a fancy dinner or anything if that’s what you’re thinking,” Clarke responded cheerfully. “Okay, then 7:30,” Lexa said. “7:30,” Clarke replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any predictions on how the date will go?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! After I uploaded the last chapter, I realized that Chapter 4 wasn't finished and spent the last week-ish finishing it. So from now on, there will be weekly updates on Sundays/Mondays. Also, this chapter is longer than the previous chapters and I expect the following chapters to be about the same length. Enjoy Clarke and Lexa's first date!

Lexa’s one-bedroom apartment was furnished with almost no furniture; only the essentials were present: dining table with four chairs, bookshelf, couch, coffee table, and a TV mounted on the living room wall. The apartment had come with a refrigerator, stove, microwave, dishwasher, and a washer and dryer, so Lexa hadn’t had to purchase much more. Most people would have decorated the apartment with photos and little things here and there, but those remainders had been locked away two years ago in a storage unit left to be forgotten.

Lexa was content with the state of her apartment; it reminded her of how her life was in the Marines. You only had a sack full of your belongings to carry around – small things that reminded you of home.

The temperature had dropped considerably since the morning, so Lexa dressed in warm clothes: black winter jacket, a white Star Wars long sleeve, dark blue jeans, and black boots. The outfit wasn’t ideal for a date, but Lexa tried her best to look presentable and manage to stay warm in the cold Spring night.

As Lexa approached The Coffee Shop, she saw Clarke’s silhouette as she looked towards the Potomac River. As Lexa got closer, the lamp light shining on Clarke made her blonde hair sparkle like stars in the night. Lexa also saw that Clarke had dressed like Lexa. Clarke was wearing a dark blue winter jacket, black boots, dark blue jeans, and what looked like a violet or plum color blouse.

“Hi,” Lexa said smiling. “Hi,” Clarke responded with the smile that Lexa had fallen in love with.

“You haven’t been waiting too long, have you?” Lexa asked. “No, I just got here a couple of minutes ago and was admiring how beautiful the cherry blossom trees look around the pond,” Clarke said with a smile as she looked towards the large pond surrounded by cherry blossoms in full bloom.

“Wow,” was all Lexa could say as she turned to face the large pond; the scene before her took her breath away. The light from the streetlights made the trees and pond look like a painting that belonged in a museum. The petals on the trees were a soft, light pink color and the streetlights reflected on the pond along with the trees; the city lights from behind the trees gave this scene a soft afterglow that made everything look magical.

Lexa is pulled back from her trance as Clarke said smiling, “Well, shall we?”

“Lead the way,” Lexa responded with a small smile. Clarke started to walk towards the short walkway that led to the path that encircled the large pond; Lexa followed.

“So, where are we going?” Lexa asked after a few seconds. “You’ll see,” Clarke said with a small smirk as they started to walk around the pond.

“What’s your favorite color?” Clarke asked. “Uh, black,” Lexa said as she pointed to her jacket. “Good to know,” Clarke smiled.

“Can I assume your favorite color is blue?” Lexa asked. Clarke looked down at her outfit and said coyly as she smiled, “Perhaps.”

Lexa emitted a little chuckle. “You’re just full of mystery, aren’t you?”

“I guess you’ll just have to ask me questions and find out for yourself,” Clarke said with a wink and a smile.

By this point, they had reached a large open space where people had picnics and where free concerts were sometimes held in the springtime. “Are you currently working or are you in college?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“I’m in college. I’m currently in my second year studying biology. But once I graduate, I’m going to med school,” Clarke replied. “So you wanna be a doctor?” Lexa asked.

“My mom’s a doctor. When I was younger, I would sometimes go with her to the hospital and hang out in her office after daycare. I eventually wandered around and explored a bit and sometimes saw doctors in action. I kind of just grew up in that environment so it seemed like it was my destiny to become a doctor,” Clarke said as she stared towards the path ahead remembering her childhood. “That’s one hell of a destiny, Clarke,” Lexa said with a light chuckle.

“I suppose it is,” Clarke chuckled. “What about you? Are you also in college or do you work?” Clarke said as she turned to face Lexa with a small smile. “I work for a security company. Never been to college and working as a security guard is definitely not my destiny,” Lexa said as she looked down at the walkway and laughed.

“My parents died when I was really young, so I was in & out of a lot of foster care homes for most of my childhood. When I started high school, I was placed in a home with an older lady and she seemed to like me good enough, so I stayed with her throughout high school. That also meant that I was finally in one place long enough to make friends which was nice until they got me in trouble with my foster mom,” Lexa laughed again as she shook her head. Lexa continued, “I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do or if I even wanted to go college, so I joined the Marines with a couple of friends from high school and that was my life for four years.”

“Wow. I would have never guessed you were in the military,” Clarke replied astonished. “That can be said about most of the people who served. It’s not something you really brag about,” Lexa stated nonchalantly.

Lexa and Clarke continued to walk and ask each other questions. After about 15 minutes, they arrived at a pier next to some sand volleyball courts. “We’re almost there; all we have left is a short boat ride and we’ll be there,” Clarke said as she smiled.

“A boat ride? You don’t happen to be taking me to Little Island Park, are you?” Lexa asked. “You’ll just have to wait and see, “Clarke said with a wink. Clarke and Lexa boarded “Madaket:” a school bus size boat that was painted white with hints of blue on the sides and back of the boat; the American and D.C. flags hung at the end of the boat. Clarke and Lexa continued to talk, smile, and laugh together as they rode the short 10-minute boat ride to the mystery location Clarke had picked out.

Once the boat docked, Lexa was surprised to see how different Little Island Park looked like at night; it seemed that everything tonight looked different with Clarke by Lexa’s side. “Wow, this place looks amazing!” Lexa exclaimed. “I’ve been here so many times but never at night; it looks like a completely different place!” she continued as she began to look around the small park that was located in the middle of the Potomac River.

Little Island Park was a small park surrounded by trees; a fountain could be found in the middle encircled by wood benches and walkways that split off from the fountain in every direction. The walkways were encased by colorful flowers and the path itself was illuminated by solar powered stake lights that look like little lighthouses; some walkways lead to the water where people could feed ducks. There were a few lampposts here and there that added lighting to the park, but – for the most part – the park was illuminated by the solar powered stake lights.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Clarke smiling. “I was afraid that I was taking you to a place you had been to before or that you might not have liked,” she continued.

“No, I love this place! I usually come here on Saturday mornings to feed the ducks,” Lexa replied as she continued to admire the small park.

“I’m glad I could show you a different view of a place you love then. Come on, let’s go for a walk,” Clarke said as she intertwined her arm with Lexa’s and pulled her towards the fountain. “So what was your childhood like? Besides spending it in a hospital, of course,” Lexa asked as they walked on one of the many paths that sprouted from the fountain to keep herself distracted from the fact that Clarke was so close to her.

“Well,” Clarke began. “My mom was busy with work most of the time, so I spent a lot of time with my dad; he was an environmental engineer. We would watch soccer games together and spent waaay too much time playing that operation game where you had to take things out of the patient without touching the sides. And if you did touch the sides, you would lose,” Clarke said with a big, but a little sad, smile on her face as she recalled her childhood.

“No wonder you want to be a doctor,” Lexa said. “Your favorite game as a kid was Operation!” she exclaimed. Clarke laughed, “Yeah, now you can see what I meant when I said that it was my destiny to become a doctor.”

“Destiny or not, it’s safe to say that you were obsessed with that game,” Lexa said with a smile. “Also, I would have never guessed you were a soccer fan,” Lexa continued.

“I wasn’t. Not at first anyway,” Clarke defended herself. “My dad was the one who was super into soccer and, by proxy, I became a soccer fan too.”

“Uh huh, whatever helps you sleep at night,” Lexa remarked. By this point, Clarke and Lexa had circled back to the fountain in the middle of the small park. Clarke changed the subject, “We should head towards the boat; I think it’s the last one for the night.” Lexa nodded and they headed back to the white school bus size boat. As they rode the boat back towards the dock, Clarke and Lexa remained with their arms intertwined as they looked towards the softly illuminated pier next to the sand volleyball courts.

They continued to walk in silence as they headed back towards the café; neither one of them wanting to say something as their date drew to a close. Finally, Lexa spoke first as they neared The Coffee Shop. “I had a really good time tonight. I’m really glad you asked me out on a date, Clarke,” she said with a soft smile. “I had a really good time too,” Clarke said as she returned the smile.

“Maybe we can do this another time?” Lexa asked a little nervous. “I would love that,” Clarke said still smiling. “Let me give you my number and you can let me know when you’re free,” Lexa said. “Here, type your number in and I’ll type mine in your phone,” Clarke replied as she took out her phone. They exchanged phone numbers in almost complete silence; the nearby traffic being the only noise that seemed to break into Clarke and Lexa’s world.

Clarke moved closer. Lexa froze as she registered that Clarke was a few inches away; if she leaned in just a little bit closer, Lexa could kiss Clarke. Lexa unfroze as she felt Clarke hugging her and quickly returned the hug.

“I’ll see you soon then?” Clarke asked as she pulled away from Lexa. “Yeah, definitely,” Lexa replied with a sheepish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Clarke and Lexa's first date? Did you think they were going to kiss?(;


End file.
